Silicon oxide is a useful isolation material used in many semiconductor processes. In one use, silicon oxide can be used as a spacer to provide sloped sidewalls on semiconductor structures with generally vertical sidewalls, such as transistors, trace lines, etc. Because the silicon oxide material has a low dielectric constant, it can also be used to electrically isolate the structures.
Known processes of providing silicon oxide spacers involve a first step of depositing doped or undoped silicon oxide on the semiconductor structures. The silicon oxide can be deposited by a variety of methods including chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD). Source gases for the silicon oxide layers include silane and tetraethyl orthosilicate (TEOS). Silicon oxide deposited employing PECVD with a TEOS source gas is particularly useful in some instances because the processing temperatures needed for deposition are lower than standard chemical vapor deposition temperatures, i.e., typically about 375.degree. C. Another advantage of PECVD with a TEOS source gas is that it can be used to deposit silicon oxide in between adjacent sidewalls having larger aspect ratios than PECVD or CVD methods using silane as a source gas.
After the layer of silicon oxide is deposited, sloped sidewalls are provided by etching the silicon oxide and/or by reflowing the silicon oxide layer at high temperatures (where those temperatures will not adversely affect any other layers or structures already on the semiconductor wafer). These additional steps of etching and/or reflowing the silicon oxide are performed separately from the step of depositing the silicon oxide, i.e., after the silicon oxide layer has been deposited. As a result, additional time is required for processing--thereby increasing the cost of manufacturing the semiconductor devices on the wafer. In addition, in many instances, the temperatures needed for reflow are not safe to use with the semiconductor wafer.
One particular application in which silicon oxide is used is in the manufacture of stacked capacitor DRAM cells. FIG. 1 is an idealized representation of a stacked capacitor DRAM cell depicting the transistor with a layer of silicon oxide 10 deposited on the top surface 16 and sidewalls 12 in the transistor. This view is idealized in that the actual DRAM cell will not usually have orthogonal features. The initial deposition step in which the silicon oxide 10 is deposited results in a generally uniform layer of oxide over the sidewalls 12, the bottom surface 14 between the sidewalls, and the top surfaces 16 over the electrodes in the transistor. The silicon oxide layer 10 can then be etched using any suitable method to form facets 18 (see FIG. 2) proximate the intersection between the sidewalls 12 and top surfaces 16.
Typically, a number of layers of silicon oxide 10 are deposited and etched until the desired facets 18 are obtained. As a result, the wafer may be subjected to a number of discrete, sequential deposition and etching process steps to obtain the desired faceted or sloped sidewalls needed to ensure complete coverage of the bottom surfaces 14 between sidewalls 12 by both the silicon oxide and later-deposited layers. Those multiple deposition and etching steps add to the cost of the wafers and reduce throughput of the process.